gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
El Grand Theft Auto IV es la décimo primera entrega de la saga GTA. Se trata del próximo juego que se lanzará, el cual está en fase de desarrollo. Este juego será desarrollado para PS3 y Xbox 360º.El dia de su lanzamiento contara con una Edición especial bastante atractiva. Representa la última generación de juegos de la saga. En esta nueva generación han optado por abandonar el motor fisico renderware de la actual generación, por el nuevo motor gráfico presente en Table Tennis "RAGE" ''-Rockstar Advanced Graphics Engine-'' en conjución con el motor fisico Euphoria. El juego está ambientado en octubre del 2007 (La verdadera salida del juego). Es posible que la época cambie con la nueva fecha de lanzamiento (29 de Abril del 2008). Trailers En este momento se encuentran establecidos los 3 trailers, el primero Things will be different (Las cosas serán diferentes), Looking for that special someone (Buscando a ese alguien especial)y El tercer y último, llamado Move up, ladies (Hagan sitio, señoritas). Things will be different Se pudo ver el día 29 de marzo de 2007 a media noche en la pagina oficial del juego, este fue el primer trailer que salió del juego, y el cuál mucha gente estaba esperando. En él se pudo comprobar que el juego se ambientaría de nuevo en Liberty City. Los gráficos que se pudieron observar causaron una gran espectación en la gente, ya que en comparación con las anteriores entregas de la saga, los gráficos son espectaculares. La impresión que ofrece el vídeo es que será este un juego con un argumento más oscuro que los anteriores juegos de la saga. Como curiosidad se puede decir que el a pesar de tener dos servidores en los que se podía ver el trailer, estos se cayeron inmediatamente y no fue hasta una hora después cuando se pudo ver el trailer con más fluidez. Looking for that special someone El segundo tráiler del juego ya se puede ver en la pagina oficial del juego y en muchas otras. Se llama Looking for that special someone (Buscando a ese alguien especial), y fue colgado el pasado día 28 de junio de 2007. Aquí vemos que Niko vive una desesperada búsqueda de alguien cuya identidad no se sabe, mientras una mujer con un acento y aspecto de Europa del Este le dice "no más muertes". Roman le pide que no haga nada estúpido, pero se puede ver a la policía muy armada y a Niko con una ametralladora. Al final del tráiler un hombre al teléfono le dice "hazlo y hablaremos", con la posibilidad de que este hombre haya ordenado a Niko su desesperada búsqueda por Liberty City. En el análisis más profundo de este tráiler se pueden encontrar las siguientes características: * Aparece un nuevo cuerpo de seguridad llamados N.O.O.S.E. * En la secuencia del tráiler 00:28 se pueden observar guiños hacia otros GTAs: en un una pared completamente llena de grafittis en la que encontramos un ArtWork de El Burro, la portada de GTA 3 y una moto que aparece en la esquina superior derecha de la portada de GTA Vice City. * Habrá armas; un clásico AK-47, que utiliza Niko para acribillar un deportivo rojo. * Algunos peatones seguirán igual de agresivos que en otras entregas, propinando palizas a otros peatones. Como se puede comprobar en uno de los momentos, en los que dos ciudadanos se están peleando en una cancha. * Al contrario habrá también otros ciudadanos que sigan con su vida cotidiana y podremos ver de compras, paseando o simplemente leyendo. * Podemos ver en el vídeo a un hombre un gordo junto a Niko, podemos suponer que es su primo Roman. * Parece ser que para trasladar armas pesadas, necesitaremos usar un coche (esto indicaría que necesitamos tener coches de nuestra propiedad). * Los interiores de los coches están más detallados, siendo estos mucho más elaborados. En el coche que conduce Niko se pueden ver detalles como asientos y salpicadero con la inscripción Imponte, Stallion en la parte trasera y Classique en la rejilla delantera. Move up, ladies Fue publicado el 6 de diciembre. El nombre del tráiler es Move up, Ladies (Hagan sitio, señoritas) y se colgó en su web a las 15:00 h EST (21:00 h CET). En este vídeo podemos ver al primo de Niko, tiene un comienzo más informal e introduce más en la historia que los anteriores. El tráiler muestra la llegada del protagonista y cómo lo recoge su primo en el puerto. De ahí se dirigen a la casa del primo, y Niko pregunta si esta es la mansión, que supuestamente su primo le había prometido. Su primo le comunica que no, que está por llegar. «¡Llegaremos a la cima! Pronto, hasta olvidarás nuestro antiguo país» dice su primo mientras conducen por la ciudad. Ahora con música más informal que en los anteriores tráilers, se pueden ver algunos de los personajes, se puede ver a lo que parece un hombre poderoso, a una chica que lo besa, una gente participando y bailando en alguna fiesta, a un musculoso hombre, entre otros. Como no, no pueden faltar las sensuales escenas de algunas estripers. Luego pasan a mostrar las nuevas características del juego como helicópteros muy bien definidos, personajes disparando por la ventana del coche mejor conseguidos, y sobretodo el arte de la lucha mucho mejor recreada, hasta con gotas de sangre que salpica el enemigo con cada golpe. Cabe destacar un hombre con gafas que parece que por algún motivo sigue a Niko, puesto que se le ve varias veces, por lo que parece importante, y en una de ellas está torturando al protagonista atado a una silla. En una de las escenas que se ve a Niko conduciendo una motocicleta Sánchez mientras lo persigue la policía se puede ver de fondo Times Square, pero un poco borrosa por la lluvia. Una escena de una NRG900RR deslumbra con su calidad de detalle. También se puede observar la mejora en cuanto a las explosiones o el fuego. Más adelante tan sólo se puede ver escenas de tiroteos, se puede ver la mejora en la calidad de las armas y el disparo. Jugabilidad 1.No hay pantallas de carga entre las salidas/entradas de los edificios o en el cruce de un barrio a otro. 2. El jugador no será capaz de volar aviones o aeroplanos como en las pasadas entregas de Grand Theft Auto. Helicópteros, sin embargo, podrán ser pilotados a cualquier superficie visible. Hay también un aeropuerto confirmado,el Francis Intl. Airport(el mismo nombre que en GTA III) 3.La forma de caminar/correr de Niko cambiará según el terreno en el que se encuentre. La forma en la que el personaje se mueva está controlada por un motor físico, en lugar de movimientos preescritos solamente, siendo entonces los movimientos más realistas.Euphoria de NaturalMotion sería usado para títulos futuros, confirmando así que Euphoria será usado en el juego. 4. El jugador también será capaz de realizar varias acciones nuevas tales como trepar postes de teléfono, escaleras de incendios, empujar a gente que nos estorba, llamar a mujeres para una cita, etc. Cuando se selecciona el celular, una mini-pantalla se desplazará a la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla, dejándonos ver ciertas opciones, como "Veme aquí", etc. 5. La ropa de Bellic podrá ser cambiada durante el juego; sin embargo, no podremos cambiar el físico o el peinado como podíamos en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. 6. Robar un auto estacionado ya no será posible simplemente con acercarse, abrir la puerta y manejar. Ahora involucra a Niko en acercarse al auto -sin que nadie lo vea-, romper el vidrio con su codo, abrir la puerta desde adentro, y sólo después de unir y cortar cables, podrá conducirlo. También, habrán varias diferencias de animación en cuanto acercarse al auto y romper el vidrio. La forma en la que Niko se acerque al auto dependerá de la relación posicional que tenga con el auto. Por consecuencia del uso del motor NaturalMotion en el juego, la forma en la que Niko se acerque al auto será completamente al azar. Las maleteras/cajuelas de los autos serán utilizadas para guardar objetos, sin embargo no se ha especificado mucho. Eventualmente, el jugador podrá elegir entre cuatro cámaras distintas de acuerdo con sus necesidades. El jugador podrá también manejar botes, bicicletas, etc. 7. El jugador tiene la opción de llamar taxis e indicar la destinación final, por medio del nombre de la calle. Podrá escoger entre esperar y ver pasar la ciudad, o simplemente saltarse hasta su destinación. La inteligencia artificial y las estrellas de buscado ahora operarán diferente. Cuando la policía esté en busca de Niko, el jugador tendrá que evitar cierto radio marcado en el mapa donde la policía lo estará buscando. El tamaño del radio se incrementará con el número de estrellas (Más estrellas, más grande es el radio) El radio también se centrará si la policía encuentra a Niko. 8. En lugar de usar el Pay N' Spray como en entregas anteriores, más realista Niko tendrá que disfrazarse a sí mismo cambiando de vehículos en áreas aisladas como garajes o talleres, una característica vista en el juego Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Adicionalmente, los transeúntes podrán ahora reportar robos de autos. 9 Se ha trabajado en el sistema de disparo para que se sienta más natural, parecido al que se usa en Gears of War y Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, siendo la razón que los sistemas de peleas de entregas anteriores eran ridículos y con muchas fallas técnicas. 10. Se ha revelado que cada calle de Liberty City tendrá un nombre en especial por la razón de que en ciertas misiones tendremos que ir a lugares específicos. 11. Aparte del teléfono móvil, Rockstar ha revelado que el jugador también hará uso de Internet como medio de comunicación. Aunque los detalles acerca del Internet se han mantenido bien ocultos, se reveló en la revista GamesTM Magazine que Niko puede acceder a la red desde ciertos cyber cafés (Uno llamado "TW@") en orden de publicar su currículum de empleado. 12. También es posible cumplir varias misiones al mismo tiempo, por el hecho de que ciertas misiones transcurrirán a lo largo de varios días, y se necesitará que el jugador espere una llamada telefónica, información, instrucciones, etc. 13. El juego, prácticamente ha sido completado. Rockstar está solamente puliendo el juego, quitando errores y trabajando con detalles menores. 14. La fecha de lanzamiento fue hecha pública el 24 de enero en la página oficial de GTA IV. Concretamente el juego saldrá el 29 de abril conjuntamente para PS3 y Xbox 360. 15. El mapa de Liberty City fue mostrado detalladamente durante la demo. En una página web llamada Kikizo lo describen: con una gran isla en el centro (Algonquin), con una isla de más o menos igual tamaño a la izquierda (Alderney), y dos islas a la derecha - una pequeña (Bohan), colindando con Broker al norte y Dukes un poco más abajo. 16. Liberty City contendrá un metro subterráneo, el cual puede usar Niko. El sistema cubre - al menos - Broker y Algoquin, pero no se ha asegurado más acerca de otras islas. 17. En la demo, se hizo un viaje en bote en el que se recorrió un lado de la isla de Algonquin de Norte a Sur en aproximadamente 5 minutos reales. 18. En términos de vistas de cámaras, todas las vistas tradicionales se encontrarán en el juego, y habrá una nueva vista desde la defensa del auto. 19. Durante la demo, pasaron por un restaurante llamado Poop Deck, donde se encontraron con un personaje llamado Francis McGreary. Otros lugares mencionados son Avenida Oneida, 99 Long Road (En Broker), un bar llamado Perestroika, South Parkway, Franklyn Street Westbank, y Albannay. 20. Tres misiones fueron demostradas durante la demo. La primera era "Search and Delete" (Busca y Elimina) seguida por "Deconstruction for Beginners" (Destrucción para Principiantes) y luego "Truck Hustle" (Prisa en Camión). Un nuevo personaje llamado Playboy X es introducido por Elizabeta (un fiel contacto) durante la segunda misión. Playboy X vive en una mansión, y eventualmente proporciona misiones para Niko. Un segundo personaje llamado Dwayne Ford es introducido, quien acaba de salir de la prisión. Él le enseño a Playboy X "todo lo que sabe" aparentemente. En la tercera misión, dos personajes llamados Ray y Bell son introducidos. Ellos pertenecen a la mafia, y están tratando de ayudar a Niko a encontrar a alguien, pero quieren ciertos favores a cambio. 21. Niko conoce a Brucie mediante su primo Roman. Brucie posee un taller tras la esquina de la compañía de taxis de Roman. 22. A menudo los personajes se verán diferentes en lugar de siempre verlos con la misma ropa, como en anteriores entregas de la saga. 23. El radio de búsqueda azul y rojo del radar tiene como centro el punto donde el crimen fue cometido, o el último lugar donde fuiste visto. 24. Todas las patrullas en Liberty City tienen una computadora integrada, desde donde puedes acceder a los archivos de la base de datos de la policía de cualquier persona que tenga antecedentes criminales, o cualquier otro detalle del que la policía este enterada. 25. Puedes romper la ventana de tu propio auto para disparar desde dentro; con la palanca direccional derecha apuntas libremente. 26. Liberty City tiene un aeropuerto, basado en el aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy, en Nueva York, llamado Francis International Airport (Es el mismo nombre que se le da al de Grand Theft Auto III). Estará situado al este de la ciudad. 27. El progreso es automáticamente guardado después de completar una misión. Hay también casas por todo Liberty City donde se podrá guardar la partida en cualquier momento del juego. 28. En esta demo, la conexión telefónica es llamada Badger, mientras que en la última demo era llamada Whiz. 29. Construir y mantener relaciones con otros personajes es importante. Durante la demo, Jacob se encuentra contigo en lugar de vice versa. Esto es sólo posible cuando tu relación con Jacob ha alcanzado cierto punto. Las relaciones pueden ser dañadas si, por ejemplo, faltas a una reunión con alguien, o maltratas a un personaje muchas veces. Mantener buenas relaciones con los personajes te produce beneficios. 30. Se podrá jugar al billar, los dardos, los bolos y comer entre otras muchas cosas. El teléfono movil se usará para acceder a estas acciones. 31. Si vas a tomar algo, y bebes demasiado, Niko se emborrachará. Cuando esto pasa, en el radar se lee: "Estás ebrio. Tu visión se difumina", y la cámara comienza a moverse, lo cual hace difícil manejar a Niko por la calle. 32. Hay una estación de radio llamada IF99. 33. El reloj del juego ya no es: 1 minuto = 1 hora. Ahora es: 2 minutos = 1 hora. Así que los días ahora son más largos. 34. Niko recibe llamadas del móvil a través del juego. Si alguien realmente necesita ponerse en contacto contigo acerca de algún asunto importante, se mantendrán llamando, lo cual lo puede hacer molesto. 35. La forma en que las miras de las armas funcionan fue descrito. Hay ocho segmentos morados en el círculo del objetivo que complementan la salud de un oponente; dicho círculo obtienes cuando apuntas. No recibes el círculo cuando apuntas libremente. 36. Los coches tienen GPS, y cuanto más caro sea el coche, mejor será el GPS. Los hay incluso con voz, pero en el menú tu pudes elegir la configuración. 37. El teléfono móvil puede ser usado para escuchar ciertas estaciones de radio; así que ahora se puede escuchar música todo el tiempo. 38. El nuevo sistema de clima en GTA IV no incluye estaciones del año, ni tampoco es posible que caiga nieve. 39.Liberty City comparte grandes rasgos con Nueva York, así que si estas familiarizado con NY, te sentirás como en casa. 40.Han mejorado el aspecto de disparo desde el coche. Ahora aparecerá un circulo mostrando el lugar al que estas apuntando. Y lo mejor es que cuando aprietas el boton para disparar, Niko sacará su arma por la ventana, produciendo un pequeño tiempo de retardo entre el momento en el que aprietas el boton, y el primer disparo. 41. En una misión en la que Niko lleva a Jacob, es necesario romper el cristal para disparar. Una vez el cristal se rompe, vemos como sale humo del coche... 42.Cuando tienes tres estrellas de búsqueda, es casi misión imposible escapar de la policia. Tu única escapatoria seran tus habilidades de conducción y tu conocimiento de la ciudad. 43. El GPS te mostrará el camino por el mapa del HUD, en vez de poner un icono al en el lugar en el que se encuentra tu objetivo. Si estás en medio de una persecución y por algun motivo pierdes el camino, el GPS se atoprogramara, buscando el camino más corto. 44.En caso de llegar a las 6 estrellas, el ejercito vendrá a arrestarte 45.Al comienzo del juego solo hay una isla desbloqueada, la cual es Broker. El resto de islas estan cerradas con piquetes de policia. La segunda area en desbloquearse es Bohan, a la que tenrás acceso con mayor rapidez que en otros GTAs. 46.Las armas y objetos tiradas por los suelos tienen un pequeño circulo amarillos flotando sobre ellos para indicarte donde se encuentran. 47. El mapa de este juego será el segundo más grande de todos los GTA, siendo primero GTA: San Andreas, tercero GTA: 2. 48.Cuando estemos en "modo batalla" tendremos diferentes combos con diferentes y variados golpes, tendremos que decidir que golpes y movimientos hacer en cada paso. 49. Las relaciones amistosas y de familia serán ahora muy importantes y cada acto afectaré de una manera y otra al juego. Por ejemplo, si Roman te llama en busca de tu ayuda, y no acudes a por él, puede que pierdas su amistad. 50.Según los que lo han probado "GTA IV no será un GTA más, GTA IV marcará un mito en la historia de los videojuegos, un antes y un después". ¿Creen vosotros, los jugadores, que será para tanto? 51.Niko saldrá corriendo, y es entonces cuando aparece el HUD, mostrando como objetivo a alcanzar, a nuestro atemorizado primo. Saltamos sobre los buzones, sobre expendedores de periódicos y llegamos a una cancha que es donde tienen a Roman acorralado, después, nosotros saltamos a la acción y peleamos contra ellos. 52. Nueva localización: Guantanemo Avenue. 53.El juego comenzará con un tutorial que nos enseñará algunas acciones básicas y a luchar, más o menos como en anteriores ediciones. Después, Roman nos llamará diciéndonos que vayamos en su ayuda porque un grupo de cani y bakalas matones le están dando el palo una paliza. 54.El juego tiene incorporado un completo sistema de autoguardado y tras cada misión, la partida se auto guardará. Espero que se pueda activar/desactivar esta opción. 55.Las ruedas de los coches están muy detalladas y si les disparamos veremos fielmente como ésta revienta y se va desinflando poco a poco. 56.Si conduces como un loco, la gente se quejará de ti. 57.Las versiones de PS3 y Xbox360 son totalmente iguales, sólo hay una diferencia y está en la claridad de la ciudad. En Xbox360 se utilizan unos filtros que hacen que la ciudad se vea con tonos más claros y mas brillo mientras que en PS3 se ve más oscuro. En PS3 hay muchísimos menos problemas con el AntiAliasing. 58.Si tenemos cerca de nuestros oídos una gran explosión estos pitarán, algo similar ocurre en juegos como Half-Life 2 Y Uncharted. 59.Cuando la policía nos pille, Niko levantará las manos en señal de rendición, pero tendremos la posibilidad de salir corriendo. Curiosa novedad de GTA IV. 60.En los vehículos de gama alto los GPS te hablarán diciendo por donde debes ir. El GPS será algo muy útil para no perderse e ir por el camino correcto. 61.No podremos tunear coches como ocurre en GTA: San Andreas. 62.Si chocamos contra la parte trasera de algún coche, el conductor podría bajarse y pegarte, y si algún peatón ve la escena, y decide pelear, te podrán pegar los dos u montarse una buena. 63.El modo de batalla contra otras personas está más logrado y tiene más movimientos que en anteriores entregas para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Antes de que nos den un golpe o puñetazo podremos adelantarnos a él y hacerle un contraataque. 64.Si pasamos por lugares altos, con bordes o precipicios cerca, será algo complicado tirase por él. Aunque queramos correr hacia ellos, automáticamente Niko dejará de correr para ir lento. 65.Si fallamos en alguna misión, al salir de comisaría o del hospital tendremos un mensaje en el móvil que nos indica si queremos seguir con la misión o dejarla para más tarde. 66.Podremos lanzar Granadas y Cócteles Molotov desde la ventanilla de nuestro coche aunque vayamos a velocidades de vértigo. 67.Tendremos hasta 14 emisoras de radio disponibles para nuestra escucha. En las distintas emisoras podremos escuchar cosas como funk, reggae, jazz, dance, música moderna Jamaicana, pop, hardcore, y hip hop. 68.Los marcadores de misiones serán flechas amarillas que apuntan al suelo. 69.¡Si llevas moto ponte el casco! Niko cada vez que se suba a una moto se pondrá el casco al subirse y al bajarse se lo quitará. 70.Si Niko revienta un poste de luz, veremos detalladamente como saltan las chispas y los cables se rompen. 71.La movilidad y flexibilidad del cuerpo de Niko Bellic está mas cuidad y detallada que nunca. Podremos pasar de caminar, a correr como un loco con mucho realismo. 72.Cuando estemos en alguna persecución policial escucharemos cosas como "el sospechoso está huyendo en un Comet color rojo" que harán, algo típico en GTA mucho más realista. 73.Podremos coger cualquier cosa del juego para usarla como arma arrojadiza. 74.El sistema de conducción está muy logrado y al principio será realmente complicado conducir, cosa que hará que tengamos que ir a la autoescuela para aumentar nuestra habilidad para conducir. 75.El juego comenzará en Broker que será la única y primera isla habilitada en el juego desde el principio. 76.En GTA IV hay más altura y edificios más altos que los de GTA San Andreas, por lo tanto podremos mirar más alto. 77.Vemos tres nuevos personajes desvelados: Un tipo llamado Yusuf, una mujer llamada Natascha y un miembro de la mafia rusa llamado Dimitri. 78.Si los peatones de la calle reciben un SMS escucharemos su móvil. 79.Podremos comprar ropa y comer, pero a Niko no le afectará en su forma física de ninguna forma. 80.Podremos utilizar el móvil de Niko para hacer fotografías.Ya se conocen un total de tres minijuegos de los muchos que hay; Cops ‘n’ Crooks, Bomb da Base y Hangman’s Noose. 81.GTA IV funcionará a 30 FPS (Fotogramas por segundo), permitiendo que el juego tenga unagran suavidad. 82.Si un coche se daña demasiado, el motor dejará de funcionar, haciendo que tengas que salir corriendo a pata. 83.Según vayamos avanzando en el juego, podremos ir disponiendo de nuevas opciones y versiones de móviles. Por ejemplo, al final del juego podrás escuchar música en tu movil. 84.Los vehículos de emergencia responderán en tiempo real desde sus respectivas estaciones alrededor de la ciudad. 85.Se dice que Niko es "un hombre sin país", este aspecto es parecido a Claude, que era conocido en GTA III como el "hombre sin nombre". 86.Todas las chicas adoran a Niko Bellic. Las novias volverán a tener un papel en el juego y estarán más introducidas en la historia. 87.La precisión de Niko a la hora de caminar es tan sorprendente, que su pie se adapta completamente a cada tipo de superficie, por ejemplo, subirá las escaleras escalón a escalón. Sam Houser dió un pequeño detalle sobre el multijugador: " Me encanta ir con una granada ardiendo entre mis manos y acercarme a un grupo grande de jugadores y llevarmelos a todos conmigo". 88.Cuando eres arrestado, podrás escaparte del barzo de la ley, pero esto acarreará la aparición de una nueva estrella en tu nivel de búsqueda. 89.Si te gustan los modos multijugador que ofrecen los mods multiplayer de GTA SA, disfrutarás con los de GTA IV. 90.En un principio, se pensó en hacer el mapa de GTA IV enorme, pero después se decantaron por ofecer una experiencia aun mayor en el juego. 91.Niko Bellic está inspirado en uno de los hofers de Rockstar Games. 92.Para aquellos que pensasen que GTA IV iba a ser un juego corto, están muy equivocados, ya que se habla de 100 horas de juego nada más y nada menos. Según Videogamer esto respondieron en Rockstar North: "Unas 100 horas. Debido al nuevo uso del teléfono será más difícil distinguir entre misiones principales y secundarias (hay muchas de ambas, pero más de las primeras)" 93. Niko es un antiguo soldado que pasó mucho tiempo en prisiones tercermundistas.. 94.Para el sistema de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Rockstar consulto a un maestro de UFC (Ultimate Fighting Championship) de las fuerzas especiales de Israel de artes marciales, Krav Maga. 95.Cuando GTA IV estaba siendo planeado, Aaron Garbut (Director de arte de Rockstar North) dibujó un mapa de Nueva York con parte del mapa con campos y bosques, como continuación de San Andreas, que también tenía parta del mapa que no fuese ciudad, pero al final Rockstar decició cambiar el foco de GTA IV creando una mejor experiencia de juego que un extenso mapa. 96.En total las que hemos visto pueden rondar las 18-20 armas diferentes, pero desde Rockstar nos dicen que podría haber sorpresas en este apartado. De momento como novedad, se puede recoger cualquier objeto que esté a nuestra mano, en el suelo, y usarlo como arma arrojadiza. 97.No puedes guardar objetos dentro de los vehículos como se había dicho anteriormente. 98.Está confirmado que Niko tomará drogas, dependiendo de cada efecto, Niko se verá afectado por ellas, por ejemplo, hay algunas que hará que la pantalla se ponga borrosa, y que incluso haya momentos que no se pueda controlar a Niko. 99.Se cree que estará existiendo el SPANK, droga famosa en Liberty City, 2001. Ediciones Se pondrá a la venta en dos ediciones: 1. Edición simple: solo e juego 70€ 2. Edición coleccionista: bolsa de deporte, caja metálica para guardar cosas, banda sonora, libro de montaje y juego por 100€ Las dos estarán disponibles tanto para Xbox 360 como para PlayStation3 Curiosidades Curiosamente, casi todas las acciones que podría hacer Niko Bellic, son algunas parecidas a las de Marcus Redd, protagonista de True Crime: NYC, que, también curiosamente, sus respectivos juegos se desarollan en una misma ciudad. Algunas paginas Webs dicen ahora sí habría una batalla entre los diseñadores de Rockstar (GTA) y Activisión (True Crime), de parte de Marcus y Niko, con los respectivos juegos; True Crime: NYC y GTA: IV. Que una vez trae algo curioso: Marcus Reed es el policia y Niko Bellic el ladrón, o antisocial. Muchas personas señalan que para la versión en PC será algo más aliviada al de PS3 y XBOX360, por el enorme espacio que debe requerir y calidad gráfica. Lanzamiento Se preevé que el lanzamiento será el 29 Abril para la Xbox 360 y Play Station 3. Para PC aún no hay nada confirmado,hay sitios donde dicen que saldra el mismo dia que para Xbox 360 y PS3. Enlaces *Página oficial del juego *Página oficial del juego (En Español) en:Grand Theft Auto IV Category: Saga Grand Theft Auto